


Not on my watch, darling

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: And Lace caring, But Mostly Comfort, F/F, Honestly read the description and a few of my other fics and you already know what's coming, Hurt/Comfort, JUST, Sword lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Hornet is in a quite dangerous situation, and needs helpfrom anyone... Even someone that could kill her
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Not on my watch, darling

Hornet's breath was getting smaller and smaller as she ran through the coral forest, but she couldn't stop. The members of the cult were right behind her, she knew it. And if she stopped for even a second, it would be the end for her. And that was not going to happen. Jumping from platforms to platforms, dashing through the blue and red branches scattered around the floor, Hornet could only hope for a miracle to happen. She had no tools left, had nowhere near to go for a safe place, and her body was getting weaker and weaker. The adrenaline was helping her to move around, but she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Don't let her go, try to surround her ! She won't last against us !"

She could hear her enemies yelling behind her, both trying to support their team and make her give up on her life. Stressful was a little word to describe how pressuring the situation was. But suddenly, a white figure. Someone. That was her only chance, ally or not she had to try. She felt one of her knees giving up and threw her needle as far as possible, making her fly through the air and being shoved on the ground right before the feet of the white bug, unable to get back on her feet. She heard a small gasp and lifted her head, seeing that this person was in fact one of her deadliest foes, Lace.

She must have looked pathetic. Hornet barely slept for the last few days, and her injuries were massive. Hornet was fighting for consciousness, trying to focus more on it than everything else and wasn't able to see the bug's expression. Was it pity ? Mockery ? Joy perhaps ? No matter. Hornet took her last forces to let a few words out of her mouth, putting her fears and honor on the side.

"I'm begging you, please, help-"

The spider couldn't even finish, she was already out of breath, and started gasping for the air she lacked. She felt her body shaking for a little bit, unable to take control over it anymore. She tried to open her mouth once again, but the fear, stress and lack of energy she accumulated only made her even less under control. She took a last breath, seeing the cult arriving, unable to proceed what was going on anymore.

She opened her eyes once again, feeling pain in pretty much every part of her body that was still functioning properly. Her mind was blurry, to say the least, but the fear and stress she felt quickly remind her of the situation she was in. She had to run, for her life. The spider quickly got on her feet, only to see her right leg giving up and forcing her on the ground. The pain she felt reminded her why did she fainted in the first place, and the panick of not having any kind of control over her own body terrified her. She started to shake uncontrollably, sobbing. She could barely pay attention to her surroundings, with only shame and fear stuck in her mind, so much that she understood someone was besides her only when that person lifted her shaking body to put it back on the bed she was first in. A bed. She was in a bed ?! But why ? How ?

"Shhhh ... It's okay sweetheart, you're safe. There's no need to be scared anymore, yeah ? Hold on for a second, I'm going to get painkillers. Your body must be a serious burden with everything you went through."

Hornet was still very lost, but understood about a half of the words said, but knew who was talking. It was Lace. And even if she was an enemy, Hornet started to feel a little calmer hearing her sweet and reassuring voice. She had no idea what was going on, and her body was still yelling at her that she should run, but she heard the word painkillers. And that was probably the word she missed the most in Pharloom.

"Here you go, open your mouth. It doesn't taste good but trust me, you'll feel much better with that."

Hornet slowly used her pedipalps to lick the liquid she was presented. It had an horrible taste that made her whole body shake, yet she decided not to show resistance. Someone was giving her painkillers and that's all she could've asked for. No, that wasn't just "someone". That was Lace. Lace was helping her. Why was that ? It was hard to understand. She felt a little hand rubbing her forehead, probably checking her temperature, yet Hornet purred just a little but for the safe feeling she got out of it.

"I'm going to stay around for a little bit. If you need me for anything just call me."

Hornet squeaked softly and watched the white body going out of the room she was in. The painkillers took a little bit of time to start working, but they were clearly effective. Having less pain in her body felt relieving, and it surely helped Hornet calm down and go back to her senses. She was safe, at least for now. She didn't know why she was safe, but somehow she trusted Lace enough not to escape the room. After a little while of watching the ceiling and getting back to her senses, Hornet finally spoke.

"Lace ?"

The fencer immediately showed into the room and walked towards the spider's bed with a little expression of fear on her face.

"What is it ? Are you feeling better ?"

Hornet suddenly remembered who was that person, standing in front of her, and shivered. She tried to kill her before. She actively worked to stop her from continuing her journey in Pharloom, so-

"Why did you save me ?"

The white had a small smile and shut her eyes with a sigh. She seemed... Tired. And unsure. Her voice carried a little guilt, just enough to be noticed.

"Do you understand why did I tried to stop you before ?"

"...No."

Hornet decided to tell the truth. Perhaps the answer would be as easy as "we were enemies", but an explanation felt deserved.

"Understandable ... I won't blame you for that."

Lace slowly touched the bandaged body of her protégé, looking at the numerous scars of her fragile body. She seemed ... Melancholic.

"I saw your fall. I saw your pain. You don't deserve to get through all of this, no one does. Look at you. So lost, so weak. You can barely even walk. Think of how am I seeing this. Death would've been mercy compared to what you are living through right now. Do you understand ?"

"Yes ... I think I do. But I don't want to die. I want to go back at my home."

"Then you have the answer of your how question."

"Huh ?"

"You don't want to die. You were begging, at my feet. You were terrified of getting to the other side, and it is understandable. Despite how much I think I should put an end to your suffering, I do see that I'm not able to leave you die, seeing how strong your will to live is. That's it. That's my reason for helping you."

Hornet was still confused, but had a better idea of why she was alive now. Lace perhaps didn't do good things to her in the past, but her intentions were understandable.

"'... Thank you."

"Well, I expect you to be thankful. Now you're not the only one in trouble, and trust me I am not happy to see that I now have a whole congregation against my little pin."

"Wait, you're-"

"What did you expect ? That saving you would be consequences-less ?"

"I'm ... Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm on your side now. Well, I was before, but- ... You know. It's better now I guess."

Hornet smiled weakly, looking at the ceiling.  
She was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly are thoses getting repetitive ? Idk anymore i just write about girls caring for each other I want to know why you keep reading this xD


End file.
